leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Trick House
|translated_name=Trick House |image=Trick House ORAS.png |type=building |location_name=Trick House |location= |region=Hoenn |generation= , }} The Trick House (Japanese: カラクリ Trick House) is located on in Hoenn. It is owned by the Trick Master, who poses puzzling challenges to travelers. Those who wish to play his game must find their way through a maze-like puzzle at the back of his house. If successful, they will be rewarded. Description The puzzles for Trick House are divided into three parts. First, the Trick Master is hiding somewhere in the first room of the house. In the Generation III games, the first three times the player enters the house, a small twinkle indicates the Trick Master's hiding place right away, but in later challenges and the Generation VI games the player must find him without any help. Once the Trick Master is found, the player may enter the larger rear room through a passageway hidden behind the scroll on the wall. The rooms consist of some sort of maze with a gimmick to each of them, and each room also has Trainers and items (Mail in Generation III, locational specialties in Generation VI). The player must navigate through the maze to a second scroll, where they will obtain a secret code. Finally, the player must find the door to the Trick Master's room and write the code on it to gain access. Upon being found, the Trick Master will reward the player, and the player may take a shortcut passage out of the Trick House. In Emerald, while the rooms in Trick House use mostly the same gimmicks in as in Ruby and Sapphire, the layouts of the rooms are each changed slightly. Trainers, items and the password scrolls are in different locations, and the maze's course changes as well. However, it is only their locations that differ; the items and Trainers in each room are the same in all versions except for the seventh puzzle (although the English name of one of the Trainers does differ in the fourth and eighth rooms). In Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald, players can take the challenges as they earn new Gym Badges, but the final challenge cannot be taken until they defeat the . In , there are only six puzzles; Badges are no longer required to start each puzzle, but some puzzles require specific HM moves to be used, which require specific Badges to use. Each puzzle is only available once, and the puzzles must be completed in order. After all challenges are completed, the Trick Master disappears, leaving behind only a note saying he has gone on a journey to search for new tricks. In Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, Mechadoll 5 also remains, taking off after the player interacts with it. Items Entrance Prize room Trick Master's prizes :→Puzzle overview Puzzle rooms :→Puzzle 1 :→Puzzle 2 :→Puzzle 3 :→Puzzle 4 :→Puzzle 5 :→Puzzle 6 :→Puzzle 7 :→Puzzle 8 Mechadolls In , the Trick Master's Mechadoll 3 appears at the start of some puzzle rooms. Mechadoll 3 sells Escape Ropes to the player at regular price. Escape Ropes can be used to exit the Trick House. Mechadoll 3 only sells the player Escape Ropes in puzzle rooms 2, 3, 4, and 6. Once the player completes the sixth and last puzzle, they will no longer be able to purchase Escape Ropes from Mechadoll 3. }} In Generation III, if the player is unable to accept the Red Tent or Blue Tent due to lack of space to store decorations in the PC, Mechadoll 5 will wait in the front room to hand over the reward on the player's subsequent visit, as the Trick Master himself has gone on a journey. Puzzle overview After completing the final puzzle in , players may choose between either tent, but may only take one. Puzzles Puzzle 1 The first puzzle is a straightforward maze. The rooms are separated by trees that must be down to proceed. Items )|Ru=yes|Sa=yes|display= }} )|E=yes|display= }} ) * In top-left part of the maze (requires )|OR=yes|AS=yes|display=Lava Cookie ×2}} Trainers Pokémon Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire 150px|Lass|Sally|256|1|316|Gulpin|♀|16|36=ミナ|37=Mina}} 150px|Battle Girl|Cora|544|1|307|Meditite|♀|17|36=フウカ|37=Fūka}} 150px|Youngster|Eddie|224|2|290|Nincada|♂|14||074|Geodude|♂|14|36=ヤスユキ|37=Yasuyuki}} Puzzle 2 The second puzzle is a maze, but with a more confusing layout. In Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald, there are holes in the ground cannot be passed until the player hits a switch to extend a platform over them. However, the player cannot tell which switches cover which holes. In Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, the maze contains a large number of . No wild Pokémon or items will appear when smashing these rocks. Items }} }} }} Georgie (requires ) * Near Yuji after defeating him in battle|OR=yes|AS=yes|display=Rage Candy Bar ×2}} Trainers Pokémon Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire 150px|Black Belt|Yuji|576|2|296|Makuhita|♂|16||066|Machop|♂|18|36=カズシ|37=Kazushi}} 150px|Schoolkid|Georgie|320|2|285|Shroomish|♀|16||267|Beautifly|♀|16|36=ミエコ|37=Mieko}} 150px|Pokémon Ranger|Sebastian|1080|2|331|Cacnea|♂|16||304|Aron|♂|18|36=ケイスケ|37=Keisuke}} 150px|Pokémon Ranger|Sophia|1020|2|333|Swablu|♀|17||315|Roselia|♀|17|36=チアキ|37=Chiaki}} Puzzle 3 In Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald, the third puzzle is a room full of alternating red and blue doors. Stepping on a switch opens all red doors and closes all blue doors, and stepping on a switch again will open all blue doors and close all red doors. The entrance to the room, and some switches, are covered by rocks that can be shattered with . In Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, the room is dark maze that can be illuminated using , but it isn't necessary to use the move to proceed. At the tail end of the maze is a stairway hidden by the maze walls. Using the stairway will allow the player to move south underneath the maze to a small area where the password scroll is hidden. Items Martha|Ru=yes|Sa=yes|display= }} }} Alan|Ru=yes|Sa=yes|display= }} Martha|E=yes|display= }} Pike & Shiel * North of the password scroll|OR=yes|AS=yes|display=Lumiose Galette ×2}} Trainers Pokémon Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire 150px|Lass|Robin|288|2|043|Oddish|♀|16||118|Goldeen|♀|18|36=シホ|37=Shiho}} 150px|Ace Duo|Pike & Shiel|1260|2|318|Carvanha|♂|21||322|Numel|♂|21|36=コホとテタ|37=Koho and Teta}} 150px|Schoolkid|Ted|380|1|280|Ralts|♂|19|36=ノブヒサ|37=Nobuhisa}} Puzzle 4 The fourth puzzle is a room full of boulders that must be pushed aside using . However, due to the close quarters, pushing boulders the wrong way can block certain paths. In Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, there are no Trainers in this room. Items Yuji|Ru=yes|Sa=yes|display= }} Cora|E=yes|display= }} ) * South of the exit, next to a three-boulder puzzle (requires )|OR=yes|AS=yes|display=Casteliacone ×2}} Trainers Pokémon Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald /Paula |648|1|286|Breloom|♀|27|36=ヒイナ|37=Hiina}} Puzzle 5 The fifth puzzle is a room with a sequence of 5 Mechadolls that will ask the player questions of escalating difficulty. They each react to seeing the player or being interacted with as if they were Trainers, but instead of challenging the player to a battle they ask a question. Answering correctly allows the player to continue; answering incorrectly sends the player back to the start of the room, such that the player has to answer each of the Mechadolls' questions again. Each Mechadoll will ask the player one question from a pool of three randomly. In Ruby, Sapphire, Omega Ruby, and Alpha Sapphire, the room is shaped like a question mark. In Emerald, the room is shaped like a pair of exclamation marks. There are no Trainers in this room. In the Generation III games, there are no items in this room. Items Questions The correct answer to each question is in bold. Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire Pokémon Emerald Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire Puzzle 6 In Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald, the sixth puzzle is a room full of rotating gates like those found in Fortree Gym, but arranged in a more confusing pattern. As with Fortree, the player must walk through the gates in certain combinations to advance through the room. There are several Trainers in this room. In Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, the room is full of spin tiles (like puzzle 7 in the Generation III games). This is also the final puzzle in these games. There are no Trainers in this room. Items }} }} Trainers Pokémon Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald Puzzle 7 In Ruby and Sapphire, the seventh puzzle is a room filled with spin tiles, similar to those in Mossdeep Gym. The player must navigate the maze of spin tiles and pull switches to change their directions to advance through the room. In Emerald, the seventh puzzle is a room full of Trainers standing on spin tiles that rotate when switches are triggered. The difference between the puzzles is likely due to Mossdeep Gym being redesigned in Pokémon Emerald. This puzzle does not appear in Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire. Items Patricia|Ru=yes|Sa=yes|display= }} }} Trainers Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire Pokémon Emerald Double Battle with Patricia|2|064|Kadabra|♂|41||338|Solrock||41|36=シュウイチ|37=Shūichi}} Double Battle with Joshua|2|354|Banette|♀|41||337|Lunatone||41|36=コトネ|37=Kotone}} Double Battle with Everett|1|358|Chimecho|♀|41|36=ミハネ|37=Mihane}} Double Battle with Mariella|1|202|Wobbuffet|♂|41|36=ダグ|37=Dag}} Puzzle 8 In Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald, the eighth puzzle is a room is divided into two areas, an upper and lower area. Both are made up primarily of polished floors lined with pots. Stepping on the polished floor will send the player sliding across it until they hit an obstacle. The player must navigate their way across both floors to advance. This is the final puzzle. This puzzle does not appear in Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire. Items }} }} Trainers Pokémon Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald /Keira |2160|2|305|Lairon|♀|45||310|Manectric|♀|45|36=アンナ|37=Anna}} Layout Puzzle rooms In the anime and visited the Trick House in A Poké-BLOCK Party!, which is located within Mauville City. The Trick House was holding a contest, with a free year's supply of Pokéblocks as the prize. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=戲法屋 |zh_cmn=戲法屋 |da=Hurlumhejhus |fr=Maison des Pièges |de=Rätselhaus |it=Quizzoteca |ko=미궁의 대저택 |pl=Dom Sztuczek |es=Casa Treta |sv=Trickhus }} Category:Hoenn locations Category:Ruby and Sapphire locations Category:Emerald locations Category:Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire locations Category:Buildings de:Rätselhaus es:Casa Treta fr:Maison des Pièges it:Quizzoteca ja:カラクリやしき zh:戏法屋